videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Contract
Vampire Contract is a fantasy fighting game developed and published by Aozora made for the Sony PlayStation 3 and Microsoft XBox 360. Story For centuries, vampires had hidden themselves from the world, but recently, vampires are seen all out through the world in search of one item, the Vampire Contract. The Vampire Contract is a magical scroll which can grant incredible power to any being who obtains it, but there is a price that must be paid before being able to obtain the contract, and that price is the death of 13 strong souls. If the Vampire Contract is obtained without the 13 souls, then it will deem the wielder unworthy and make him or her die a death from their greatest fear. Even if the Vampire Contract is obtained with 13 souls, it does not automatically make the wielder worthy; for the wielder of the Vampire Contract worthy, he or she must have a true desire for power, and if the wielder does not, the Vampire Contract will do nothing. Without 13 souls, the wielder will perish through a nightmarish death; without resolve, the wielder will have nothing; with blood and desire, unrivaled strength will be obtained. Like most traditional fighting games, each character has their own obstacles and opponents to overcome based on their own strengths and backstories. Gameplay Vampire Contract recycles the gameplay from the Timeless Tower video game but adds in improvements, new features, and smoother mechanics. As with many fighting games, players choose a character from a lineup, and engage in combat with an opponent in 1-on-1 matches. Game graphics has also been improved to look more cinematic during gameplay. Like Timeless Tower, stages have interactive environments which can be turned on or off before beginning a match. Traps such as pitfalls or pendulums are also set in some stages which are part of the stage environments; traps cannot be set except by the character Kane, who sets traps as his special attacks. Interactive environments cannot be turned off in Story and Arcade modes unless the difficulty is set on Beginner, where all interactive environments are set off for the two modes. Pitfall traps will make the character who fell in fall back to the stage and will not open again after it has activated once. Finisher moves known as "Blood Kill" can be done against an opponent after filling a bar known as the "Blood Meter". A Blood Kill is an instant K.O. attack that every character has which can only be done at the final round of a match and during the opponent's red gauge after the Blood Meter is filled. Blood Kills are bloody finisher attacks that kill an opponent at the end of a battle but not in a gory way. The Blood Meter is a bar that is filled by attacking the opponent in strikes that make the opponent bleed; the more blood that is bleed, the more the Blood Meter will fill, but if there is no blood, it will not fill. The Blood Meter can also be used as an energy gauge for special attacks. The only playable character who does kill is Xiao Li, so her Blood Kill is the only one that will not require a full Blood Meter. If the showing of blood is turned off in the options, Blood Kills are unable to be used except when playing online. Clothes, costumes, character effects, and skills can be purchased at the Grave Shop by obtaining the right trade equipments or amount of money by playing any of the battle modes or getting an achievement. Modes *Story : Play through a character's story to obtain the Vampire Contract by fighting against 13 opponents with cinematic cutscenes in between each character. *Arcade : Play through 5, 7, 9, 11, or 13 matches of random opponents. Number of opponents change on difficultly setting. *Versus : Play against another player or CPU locally or online. *Special Modes : Choose between three modes, Survival, Gamble, or Massacre and play one of them. Survival makes the player fight through an infinite amount of opponents until the player loses (difficulty cannot be changed and gets harder every 5 opponents). Gamble makes the player fight against a random opponent with infinite health and gains money for every hit against the opponent, but the match ends after the player loses (difficulty cannot be changed and gets harder every minute that passes). Massacre makes the player fight against 6 opponents, the first five being incredibly hard random characters and the last being the giant NPC character, Grimm Reaper (difficulty cannot be changed but will get slightly easier for every rematch after a loss). *Grave Shop : Use the obtained money and trade items to buy things for characters, character cards, images, videos, or sound tracks. *Customization : Customize any of the characters with items and skills unlocked from the Grave Shop or matches. *Options : Customize the settings of the game or view credits. Characters *Alpha - Failed Vampire Experiment *Scirro - Girl Searching for a Cure *Gemi & Mini Altyrs - Vampire Magician Twins *Dread - Mad Gravedigger *Sir William Crest - Vampire Royalty *Raphael Relite - Half-Vampire Searching for his Lost Daughter *"Gold Fang" Aricolyes Detros - The Aged Golden Wolf *Rexis Detros - Heir of the Gold Fang *Leina Detros - Daughter of the Golden Wolf *Tian Long - Resurrected for his Master *Xiao Li - Girl in Search for Adventure *Matsudara - Vegeance Seeking Samurai *Kizuna - Vampire Queen of the East *Sasuke - Demon Hunter Ninja *Alexander Baptista - Vampire Slayer *"Blue Moon" Caleb - Wolf Searching for Prey *Dracol Alen - King of Darkness *Kane - Trap Master Vampire *Sebastian K. Cresando - Eternally Loyal Devil Butler *J - Homunculus with a Desire *Kasumi (secret character) - Kunoichi of Another World *Gato DeLeon (secret character) - Smiling Cat of Misfortune *Grave Master (secret character) - Shopkeeper of Mystery NPC *Luna - Young Infected Vampire *Sherry - Wife of a Madman (deceased) *Alice - Lost Daughter in Darkness *Shi Fuu - Master of the Undead *Yamamoto - Lord of Benevolence (deceased) *Helsing - Master Vampire Slayer *Stella D. Solwealth - Cute Master of the Devil *Professor - Creator of Life (deceased) *Grimm Reaper - Life's Last Enemy Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games